Mordechai Muniz
Mordechai Muniz, also known as the Old Master, is a former head of the Mossad. History Early History Mordechai Muniz joined the Mossad at a young age, and would eventually rise to the rank of General and become one of the Mossad's heads. In 1960, he was part of the team that abducted Adolf Eichmann from Argentina, and later the Black September mastermind. At some point in his career, Muniz he met the Russian FSB General Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov, who showed Muniz his collection of people he had imprisoned inside tanks of formaldehyde, known as Living Tombs. Muniz began using the practise himself, building a set of Living Tombs within his bunker at the Dimona Nuclear Research Centre, and he and Carnivore began a contest of imprisoning people to see who had the more impressive collection, with Muniz imprisoning Category 5 Enemies of the State of Israel to serve as their punishment. Even following his official retirement, Muniz continued to hold much influence in the Mossad, and continued to work for them in an unofficial capacity, being nicknamed the Old Master and continuing his handling of Israel's Category 5 enemies. In 2006, following Benjamin "Stretch" Cohen's betrayal of the Mossad in order to continue allying with the Coalition of Minnows he had been sent to join, he was deemed a Category 5 Enemy. Muniz decided that Cohen would need to be made an example of to others, putting a $16 million bounty on his head to increase the likelihood of the traitor being brought in. The Six Sacred Stones As they worked their way through Laozi's trap system beneath Witch Mountain, Scimitar mused to Stretch about the bounty that Muniz had set on his head for the betrayal of his country. When Stretch was captured by Wolf and his CIEF forces, he decided that they would hand Stretch over to Muniz for the reward. The Five Greatest Warriors Wolf personally brought Stretch to Muniz at Dimona, and the former head of the Mossad immediately began imprisoning him in one of the Living Tomb tanks. As Stretch regained consciousness, Muniz told him that this was a better punishment for enemies of Israel than death. A few weeks later, Muniz imprisoned the former Nazi Wolfgang Linstricht within his Living Tombs, and soon after the guards at Dimona discovered a heat signature on their thermal sensors outside the base. Muniz and the guards were amused to discover that Stretch's Coalition ally, Zahir "Pooh Bear" al Abbas, was attempting to sneak in to rescue his friend, and so allowed him to make his two-day break-in. Muniz and his guard only intervened once Pooh Bear made it into the bunker with the Living Tombs, hitting him with a paralysing agent. Muniz taunted Pooh Bear on his foolishness and told Stretch that he would get a rare event in watching Pooh Bear die. Before Muniz could pull the trigger, however, an explosion occurred in Machon-1, prompting the base to order an evacuation. Muniz and his guard prepared to leave, only to be knocked down and shot in the arm by Jack West Jr, who tied up Muniz before releasing Stretch and began fleeing with his friends. Muniz was quickly found and released, and the furious General sent choppers to intercept the escapee's ambulance, resulting in them taking refuge in some old ruins. As Muniz caught up, he attempted to force the group to surrender, only for Jack to reveal he had stolen one of their suitcase nukes, forcing Muniz to move his forces back. Following an attempt to negotiate, Muniz was informed that someone had made it out of a mine entrance connected to the ruins and boarded Jack's plane, and Muniz was furious as he realised he'd been tricked. Compounding the issue was the activated nuke, and so Muniz ordered his forces to the minimum safe distance, and once the bomb went off he ordered their plane shot down. Muniz would later discover that Jack, Pooh Bear and Stretch had actually managed to escape, and Carnivore would later remark to Jack that Muniz was especially furious when he discovered this fact. Trivia . Category:Israeli Characters Category:Israeli Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Six Sacred Stones